Blood Rushing
by Liana D. S
Summary: Musim panasku datang karena dirimu, maka jangan membuatku menunggu. (Bagaimana 'Kore' menjadi 'Persephone'.)
1. Chapter 1

Kegelapan dunia bawah sedikit demi sedikit mengikis kehidupan dalam diri penguasanya, Hades. Keabadian yang berada di genggamnya tidak bermakna terlalu banyak. Mengawasi penghukuman di kolam siksa Tartarus, memastikan pengadilan jiwa-jiwa baru berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, dan menjaga kekayaan di dalam Bumi agar tetap menjadi miliknya... tugas-tugas besar ini dijalankannya dalam kesunyian yang jarang sirna, membekukannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, dihanyutkan ketenangan berwarna hitam, Hades sekarat dan ia tidak kenal lagi perasaan-perasaan yang dulu pernah menderanya. Ketakutan pada ayahnya yang kejam, kebahagiaan bertemu kembali dengan adik bungsunya, bahkan ketegangan Perang Besar Titanomachia, Hades telah lupa semuanya.

Namun, entah perbuatan siapa, mimpi-mimpi Hades mulai disisipi sosok asing yang bercahaya. Terlalu lama mata Hades tidak menangkap cahaya seterang itu sejak kelahiran Zeus, adiknya, ajaibnya ia sama sekali tidak disilaukan, barangkali karena ada setitik kelabu yang mewarnai si gadis belia dalam mimpinya. Indah, magis, seolah surreal, tetapi begitu dekat hingga beberapa kali Hades mencoba meraih gadis itu. Yang ia dapati berikutnya hanya kehampaan.

Dan detakan bernyawa di dadanya.

Rambut ikal si gadis lembut tertiup angin. Gaun putih membalut tubuh mungilnya yang menari sambil sesekali menyapu ilalang tinggi. Kulit sehalus pualam itu tanpa cela. Suara cerianya bagai musik di telinga Hades.

Gadis itu memanggil _nya._

Maka Hades, terdorong getar hasrat dan rasa ingin tahu, memacu keretanya ke taman kehidupan, mencari sosok yang mengusik akal sehatnya. Di dataran Sisilia dia mendarat, terkurung keasingan berselimut sinar mentari dan harum bebungaan.

Manik hitam-merah Hades akhirnya menemukan sang pujaan hati.

Laju darah Hades kini tidak lagi menyerupai lambat aliran Sungai Kebencian Styx. Dalam nadinya, muncul gejolak yang kian lama kian hebat, mungkin bisa mengombak. Keinginan menyentuh dan merengkuh kecantikan yang membuatnya kewalahan itu menyalakan api yang tak tanggung-tanggung besarnya. Setengah sadar, Hades melecut kuda-kudanya, memerintahkan mereka membawanya pada si cantik. Tanpa basa-basi, lengan kokoh Hades terlingkar pada pinggang ramping gadis itu, sementara telapaknya yang lain membekap sang gadis. Desiran ganjil dan nikmat kembali menjalari saat kulit maskulinnya bergesekan dengan bibir lembab si gadis, kemudian menghebat ketika dwisulanya menepis serangan-serangan dari dua kawan baik si gadis, Athena sang dewi kebijaksanaan dan Artemis si pemburu jelita.

Akhirnya, sang raja kegelapan mampu merasakan lagi debaran luar biasa kala melindungi sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya.

Hades membawa si gadis menuju istana kematian. Dihempaskannya gadis itu ke atas selimut yang menggelari tempat tidurnya. Gigil ketakutan sang tawanan tidak menghentikan Hades; diperangkapnya gadis itu di antara dua lengannya, lalu dipandangnya dua manik bernoda kelabu di bawahnya lurus-lurus. Ketika si gadis mencoba berpaling, Hades menahan wajahnya agar tatapan mereka tetap saling mengunci.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Hades kaku, "Kegelapan dari mana yang menodaimu ini? Mengapa cahayamu tidak membutakanku seperti milik Zeus?"

Bibir si gadis yang memucat terbuka sedikit, menggumamkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Hades dengan terlalu lirih. Atmosfer istana kematian yang sarat derita pasti telah mengeringkan tenaga gadis ini begitu hebatnya... dan untuk kali pertama, Hades merasa iba pada seseorang. Ia lepaskan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan sang dara, kemudian menyingkir dari atas tubuh itu, memberi 'tamunya' ruang lebih banyak. Si gadis buru-buru duduk tegak dan menarik diri dari Hades, menggigit bibir untuk mencegah isakan lolos. Hades mendekat, gadis itu mundur, tetapi ia telah mencapai ujung lain dari ranjang dan tidak bisa lagi bergerak. Iris hitam-merah Hades ternyata amat melumpuhkan, maka gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tatkala jemari panjang Hades menghapus air matanya, menyingkirkan helai-helai yang melengketi pipi sembabnya.

Sentuhan di atas kulit pualam itu, rupanya, tidak hanya berefek pada Hades sekarang.

"Ulangilah jawabanmu. Kau terlalu pelan, aku tak dapat mendengarmu."

Jarak yang dipangkas sedemikian banyak oleh Hades, juga suara beratnya yang memuat perintah, memaksa si gadis melawan hunjaman perasaan asing yang membuat kelimpungan ini. Kata-katanya bergetar dipadu sedu, cemas, dan satu emosi baru yang tak pernah ia tahu.

"Saya K-Kore. P-Putri Yang Mulia Zeus... dan Dewi Demeter, Yang Mulia H-Hades..."

Demeter?

Zeus memang terkenal senang menjalin hubungan dengan banyak sekali wanita, abadi maupun tidak, menyebabkan Hera, istrinya, melancarkan berbagai kutukan sebagai bentuk kemurkaan. Satu hal yang tidak Hades sangka adalah: Zeus menduakan Hera dengan saudara mereka sendiri, Demeter yang amat rapuh itu, bahkan hingga membuahkan seorang putri? Ah, sungguh, merajai dunia bawah menjauhkannya dari segala hal tentang keluarga lamanya di Olympus, sampai hal sepenting ini saja ia tak pernah mengetahui. Hera jelas akan menyusahkan hidup Demeter dan gadis ini—Kore. Kegelapan di antara binar mata Kore kini tak diragukan lagi asalnya.

Degup gelisah dalam dada Hades lambat-laun berganti ngilu. Kore terluka, sama seperti dirinya, jadi tidak sepatutnya ia menambah parah luka yang belum sembuh tersebut.

"Yang Mulia... mengapa Yang Mulia membawa saya ke sini? A-apakah saya bisa pulang?"

Masih tak kuat bergerak, Kore bertanya dari atas ranjang sebelum Hades melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau..." Di ambang pintu, Hades menoleh ke belakang, "...akan menjadi ratuku, Kore."


	2. Chapter 2

Di Olympus, si perawan suci Kore tampaknya tidak pernah dihantam badai emosi berarti, padahal sebenarnya, ia hanya pandai berpura-pura.

Meski sehari-hari kelihatan sibuk bermain bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, benak Kore selalu memiliki ruang kecil kelam yang dipenuhi tatapan merendahkan Hera. Kalau ibunya, Demeter, berani menjejakkan kaki di istana depan, sudah barang tentu Demeter akan memperoleh tatapan yang persis sama. Ia tahu persaudaraan antara dua orang itu telah rusak oleh ketidaksetiaan satu dewa, _ayah_ nya, Zeus, tetapi mengapa ia juga harus menanggung imbasnya? Satu waktu, ia berpikir untuk menemani ibunya di istana belakang, mengasingkan diri, tetapi Zeus tidak mengizinkan; ia terlalu menyayangi Kore. Zeus juga menyayangi Demeter, tentunya, sayang Demeter teguh menghendaki pengasingannya agar tidak mengganggu kehidupan Zeus dan Hera lagi. Sekarang, dengan statusnya sebagai satu-satunya putri Zeus yang bukan dewa, terlepas dari kemampuannya membantu bunga-bunga berkembang, keberadaan Kore di Olympus makin ditolak oleh Hera. Olympus dan Bumi memang berlimpah bibit-bibit hidup serta canda-tawa kawan-kawan Kore, hanya saja sejak bisa menangkap kebencian Hera, tempat-tempat itu tidak lagi terasa seperti rumah.

Kore justru menemukan penerimaan dalam dua manik hitam-merah sang raja kegelapan.

Si gadis musim semi tidak memungkiri kengerian pada pertemuan pertama mereka; siapa tak takut jika tiba-tiba diseret ke sebuah tempat yang mati? Udara di dunia bawah saja tak cocok meninggali paru-paru Kore, membuatnya tersengal. Ingin memanggil ibu dan dua saudarinya, tak ada suara keluar. Ingin menggerakkan Hades supaya menyingkir dari tubuhnya, ia terlalu lemas. Ujungnya, ia cuma sanggup meluncurkan isakan-isakan patah, putus asa.

Cukup mengherankan, Hades melepaskan Kore setelah itu. Ia berbeda dengan Zeus yang menggunakan kekuatan untuk menundukkan Demeter, meski sang dewi kesuburan telah memohon-mohon sampai kehabisan napas.

Kehendak Hades menjadikan Kore ratu di dunia bawah kedengaran buruk di awal sebab si gadis belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya, tetapi setelah semalaman direnungkan, Kore pikir itu bukan sebuah ide jelek. Bukankah sejak dulu, ia ingin menjadi seorang ratu agar bisa mengangkat derajat ibunya di Olympus? Ia tidak boleh melewatkan peluang ini. Lagipula, ada seberkas cahaya di antara suramnya mata Hades yang memancing rasa penasarannya... mungkinkah Hades, perwujudan kegelapan itu sendiri, dapat memunculkan cahaya biar hanya secerat jika ia sekejam yang dikisahkan para manusia?

Malam, setelah beberapa kali keluar-masuk kamar, Hades akhirnya berbaring di samping Kore. Tubuh Kore membatu, tak tahu mesti berbuat atau berkata apa ketika berada sedekat ini dengan seorang pria. Ia kelewat gugup dan malu; jantungnya memompa lebih kencang dari seharusnya. Kore bertanya-tanya, apakah Hades akhirnya akan memperlakukannya sama seperti Zeus memperlakukan Demeter?

"Kore."

Deg!

Segera Kore bangkit dari tidur, lantas duduk bersimpuh di samping Hades yang kepalanya belum beranjak dari tumpukan tinggi bantal.

"Ya, Yang Mulia Hades?"

Hades kini benar-benar fokus pada Kore, memicu denyut jantung tak normal yang tadi sempat Kore rasakan. Ini bukan denyut ketakutan, Kore yakin.

"Ceritakan segala tentang dirimu. Apa yang kau sayangi, yang kau takuti, bagaimana hari-harimu di Olympus, semuanya."

Patuh, Kore menuturkan apa-apa saja yang Hades minta. Kecintaannya pada aneka ragam bunga, keahliannya menyuburkan Bumi, hari-hari kerja yang bahagia bersama Demeter, Athena dan Artemis sahabat-sahabatnya, dilemanya menghadapi Zeus, hingga amarah Hera. Poin terakhir sukses menumpahkan air matanya yang baru kering beberapa saat lalu. Berulang-ulang ia meminta maaf lantaran tak sanggup mengendalikan sedu-sedan.

Hades diam.

Tapi jemarinya kembali menghapus tangis Kore. Sebelah lengannya lembut merangkul si gadis, yang wajarnya akan menghindar...

...namun di dasar Bumi ini, Kore tidak menemukan kenyamanan selain dari dekapan Hades. Kegelapan tahu-tahu terasa akrab, hangat menyambut. Usapan menenangkan Hades memanaskan tubuh Kore yang belum pernah terjamah lelaki mana pun, membuatnya kelimpungan lagi. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke ceruk leher Hades seakan memang di sanalah tempatnya. Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi demikian hingga Kore lelah menangis; bahkan usai Kore menumpahkan duka di atas jubah hitam Hades, sang raja berkenan membaringkan Kore di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Jangan takut, wahai Kore. Aku akan menjagamu di sini."

Sulit dipercaya. Hades, pemegang rantai-rantai jiwa yang terpenjara di Tartarus, penghukum yang tak kenal ampun, dewa tangguh yang paling tahan berada dalam kegelapan pekat, mengucapkan sesuatu seindah itu untuk Kore seorang?

Tak heran Kore bisa tidur begitu nyenyak malam itu.

Hari demi hari bergulir hening. Tak ada kata terlontar dari mulut Hades kecuali jika penting sekali, tetapi tanpa ucapan-ucapan manis pun, Hades telah membuka jalannya sendiri ke hati Kore. Bagaimana tidak? Cerberus, anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang mengawal pintu dunia bawah, jadi jinak sekali pada Kore karena diperintah Hades, sehingga makhluk ganas itu berubah lumayan manis menurut Kore. Charon, si bungkuk buruk rupa pendayung rakit jiwa, bersedia melayani Kore atas permintaan Hades dan terbukti menjadi teman berbincang yang baik; barangkali Hades juga sering berbincang dengan si bungkuk sebelum Kore datang. Suatu waktu, sepulang dari petualangan singkatnya mengarungi sungai-sungai utama dunia bawah, Kore mendapati batu-batu mulia penghias lorong istana diganti semua dengan _citrine_ yang kilaunya menyerupai sinar matahari. Di kamarnya, setangkai lili segar diletakkan dalam vas, harum mengobati rindu Kore. Ia memekarkan lili itu menggunakan kekuatannya, menduga-duga dari mana Hades memperoleh bunga tersebut.

Tapi Padang Asphodel merupakan cerita lain.

"Wah, indahnya..."

Tidak malu-malu lagi Kore memuji pemandangan di hadapannya. Hamparan bunga putih-kuning-keabuan ini amat menakjubkan hingga pipinya memerah kegirangan. Ia angkat sedikit bagian bawah gaunnya agar dapat berlari bebas, menerbangkan beberapa mahkota bunga _asphodel_ selagi bersenang-senang. Saking asyiknya bermain, Kore tidak menyadari Hades yang mengerjap-ngerjap kagum pada keceriaan kekasihnya.

"Kore," –Yang dipanggil baru menyadari kehadiran Hades setelah namanya disebut— "kau... jadi segembira itu cuma karena _asphodel_? Padang ini bahkan tidak mendekati ragam warna-warni kebunmu di Olympus."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," Kore menggeleng mantap, senyum lebarnya membuat Hades terkesima, "Charon bilang tidak banyak tumbuhan bisa hidup di sini, jadi ini saja sudah cukup sekali, Yang Mulia. Lagipula, padang ini sama bernyawa dengan kebun-kebun Ibunda dulu..."

Hades tertegun. Bukankah dia pencipta padang ini, lantas bagaimana mungkin ia meniupkan nyawa pada tiap tangkai _asphodel_ layaknya Demeter?

"Yang Mulia?"

Sosok Kore yang mengenakan mahkota _asphodel_ di rambutnya menyentak Hades dari lamunan. Lidah Hades mendadak susah digerakkan selama beberapa detik...

... _astaga, Kore cantik sekali._

"A-ah, ya, ada apa?"

Seraya tersenyum malu-malu, Kore maju selangkah lagi menuju Hades.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan Anda. Saya... entah bagaimana saya harus membalas kebaikan hati Anda ini..."

"Tidak, Kore," sela Hades, tak tahan lagi membetulkan konsep Kore yang salah, "Aku memaksamu menukar cahaya dengan kegelapan. Aku menyekapmu semata karena membutuhkan kehidupan yang kau resapkan ke dalamku. Aku... tidak tahu kapan akan siap membebaskanmu, padahal itu adalah hal yang paling kau inginkan, bukan?"

"Itu benar, tetapi di sini, saya merasakan Anda, Yang Mulia," Kore menggerakkan sedikit kakinya, "Tanah ini, rumput ini, bebungaan ini, semua terbalut kasih sayang yang kental. Anda menuang seluruh _cinta_ Anda di sini hanya kepada saya, dan rupanya itulah secercah cahaya yang saya temukan di mata Anda pada perjumpaan pertama kita. Saya tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari sekarang, saya kira."

Cinta?

Kata itu menghantam Hades begitu kuat.

Terlebih ketika Kore melingkarkan lengan di tubuhnya.

"Saya mencintai Anda, Yang Mulia Hades. Sangat mencintai Anda. Dalam kegelapan ini, terima kasih telah menjadi cahaya bagi saya."

Mustahil.

Mustahil.

Hades menjauhkan sedikit tubuh Kore darinya, lalu merangkum wajah jelita gadis itu dengan kedua belah tangan.

"Jangan katakan itu," –Hades baru sadar napasnya demikian memburu—"Kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya diterjang haru dan rindu pada duniamu setelah menyaksikan hamparan _asphodel_ ini. Kau... _terlarang_ mencintaiku sebab kau harus tinggal selamanya jika benar merasakan itu. Kau tak bersedia meninggali istanaku, bukan?"

Tapi terlepas dari kerinduan pada Olympus yang memang ada, Kore tidak keberatan menjadikan dunia bawah rumah keduanya. Cintanya bukan omong kosong, apalagi cinta Hades, dan seperti nasihat Demeter suatu hari, Kore harus mencintai seseorang untuk menemukan cahaya di tengah suramnya hidup mereka.

Hades sudah membuktikan perasaan itu walaupun tidak mengungkapkannya dalam kalimat.

Tibalah giliran Kore.

Ada satu pintu di istana Hades yang senantiasa terkunci untuk Kore, tetapi hari itu, dengan sedikit trik Kore dapat menerobos masuk tanpa sepengetahuan para penjaganya. Segera setelah menutup pintu, tubuh Kore serasa ditarik dan diseret, sebentar saja... dan tiba-tiba, Kore berdiri di jalan yang terbuat dari bebatuan. Di kanan-kiri jalan itu, terbentang kolam luas berwarna darah, tempat berkubang jiwa-jiwa para pendosa. Dencing rantai yang mengikat jiwa-jiwa itu miris bercampur jerit. Kore mulai merasa dingin, ngeri, tetapi Hades berdiri di ujung jalan berbatu itu, memunggunginya, dan Kore mesti mendampingi sang raja. Bagaimana pun, ia _'kan_ ratu dunia bawah. Kunjungan ke Tartarus kelak akan dilakukannya secara rutin, tak ada alasan untuk takut.

Hades mengangkat tangan kanannya ke samping, dari telapaknya terjulur rantai hitam pekat berkabut. Rantai itu, rupanya, merupakan kunci penghukuman ribuan jiwa di Tartarus. Seketika rantai-rantai yang melilit semua jiwa di kolam hukuman mengencang, termasuk yang mencekik sosok tinggi di hadapan Hades. Kore merinding menyaksikan tubuh koyak yang satu itu; selain ukurannya yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Hades, luka-luka menganga di tubuh itu parah sekali. Hampir saja Kore tidak mengenali sosok itu... tetapi sekilas, jiwa yang terhukum itu tampak seperti Zeus. Juga Hades.

Ah. Kore tahu.

Cring!

Tanpa peringatan, Hades menggerakkan rantai hukuman di telapaknya, mengaduk sekian banyak jiwa dalam siksa, _ayahnya sendiri bukan perkecualian._ Ya, sosok yang Kore lihat tadi adalah Titan Cronus, penguasa langit sebelum Zeus yang dijatuhkan anak-anaknya sendiri. Kisah Cronus telah dituturkan berkali-kali oleh Demeter saat Kore kecil, sehingga Kore tahu bahwa Cronus adalah ayah Demeter, Zeus, Hera...

... _dan Hades_.

Gerakan tangan Hades makin beringas. Kini dari tangan kirinya terjulur rantai merah yang terhubung dengan makhluk-makhluk ganas di kolam siksa. Makhluk-makhluk itu mencabik, menggigit, menusuk jiwa-jiwa yang kotor sesuai komando Hades, menimbulkan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan yang bahkan tidak muncul di mimpi terburuk Kore. Rasa dingin merambati sekujur tubuhnya, tetapi ia belum mau menyerah.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan menggapai Hades.

Melalui orkestra kepedihan pimpinan raja dunia bawah, seketika Kore paham mengapa Hades yang sebaik itu selalu dinaungi kegelapan, seakan dikutuk. Sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang penghukum untuk menumpulkan seluruh rasa saat menjalankan tugas dan Hades melakukannya. Masuk akal kalau setelahnya kegelapan menyergap Hades. Selain itu, berapa ratus tahun Hades menjalankan hidup seperti ini seorang diri? Dengan bayang-bayang kesakitan ayahnya? Selayak-layaknya satu jiwa memperoleh siksa, eksekutor yang memiliki perasaan tentu akan ikut terluka selama penghukuman.

Hades bisa mulai membagi beban itu. Sekarang.

Alangkah terkejutnya Hades tatkala dua tangan mungil yang basah berpeluh meraih tangannya yang menggenggam rantai makhluk-makhluk penyiksa.

"Hentikan, Kore!"

Suara Hades timbul tenggelam di telinga si gadis musim semi. Hebatnya, kendati sedang lemah, gadis itu memutus rantai merah dari telapak Hades dengan sangat mudah, lalu menariknya, menggerakkan makhluk-makhluk penyiksa untuk melanjutkan 'acara makan' yang tertunda.

Segalanya memburam dalam ingatan Kore kemudian.

"...re... Kore..."

Tepukan-tepukan pelan Hades di pipinya menyambut Kore yang baru siuman, bersama dengan raut marah yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpasang. Mendadak Kore ciut nyali, dihindarinya tatapan Hades seraya meminta maaf—dan tidak digubris.

"Apa maksudmu memasuki pintu menuju Tartarus tanpa seizinku, hah?! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak masuk ke sana! Itu sangat berbahaya!"

Parau dan terengah, Kore menyampaikan alasannya melakukan tindakan nekat tersebut.

"Saya adalah ratu dunia bawah, benar _'kan_? Lalu mengapa Yang Mulia mesti memikul semua sendirian?"

Nah, dengan begini sudah impas. Kore tidak pernah seberani ini melakukan satu tindakan, maka ia yakin ia telah membuktikan betapa besar perasaannya untuk sang raja. Ia tinggal berharap Hades memahami tindakannya.

"Tidak begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan ini. Tanggung jawab dan kepedihanku tentu akan terbagi setengahnya ke bahu ratuku. Akan tetapi, keraguanku padamu masih tersisa, Kore."

Hades berhati-hati mengusap sisi wajah kekasihnya.

"Kegelapan bukan tempatmu. Aku tidak mau kau berubah menjadi sepertiku."

"Saya akan tetap menjadi diri saya, Yang Mulia Hades... Saya bisa pastikan itu," Kore tersenyum tipis, "Banyak harapan Anda yang tidak terwujud dan tidak bisa saya wujudkan, tetapi kehendak Anda untuk menjadikan saya ratu Anda bisa saya penuhi. Izinkanlah saya mewujudkan satu permohonan itu demi membalas kebaikan Anda."

Gadis ini! Hades benar-benar terguncang dibuatnya. Sang raja memejam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang, dan membuang napas berat.

"Jika memang sebegitu inginnya kau menjadi ratuku, baiklah," Hades mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kore, "Kuberi satu kesempatan: kau menjadi ratuku dan tinggal, atau kau pulang kembali pada ibu serta teman-temanmu? Sekali menjawab, kau tak boleh membatalkan."

Tak apa. Kore merelakan taman bersimbah cahaya di atas sana, Athena dan Artemis juga akan ia lupakan...

...namun bagaimana dengan Demeter?

Hanya Kore satu-satunya kebanggaan dalam hidup Demeter yang bergelimang duka. Kore-lah satu-satunya yang bersemi di antara semua yang gugur di hati Demeter. Keabadian Demeter akan sia-sia saja jika dilalui tanpa Kore. Sebaliknya, di bawah sini, Kore akan terus dikacaukan oleh kasihnya yang tak tersampaikan pada Demeter.

"Kau merindukan ibumu."

Kelopak mata Kore seketika terbuka, memperkuat penyangkalan yang merupakan kebohongan pertamanya.

"T-tidak—"

"Ssh," Ujung-ujung jemari Hades membungkam Kore, "tak usah menipuku. Berat, bukan, konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung untuk menjadi ratuku?"

Kore mengangguk malu, genangan di kelopaknya meluber sekali lagi.

"Maaf mengecewakan Anda..."

"Kau tak pernah mengecewakan siapapun, Kore. Tidak dengan hati semurni itu." potong Hades, mengulas senyum pertamanya yang, sayangnya, merupakan senyum sedih. Leher Kore tercekat. Rasa bersalah membumbung tinggi dalam dadanya, tetapi sebelum Kore tergugu, Hades buru-buru mengecup jejak tangis di pipinya.

"Kau tetap yang teristimewa bagiku," hibur Hades, "Percayalah, Persephone."

Kore mengedip bingung ketika Hades tiba di akhir kalimatnya.

"Persephone, 'gadis kecil dari ladang gandum'," Hades berpindah sisi, mendaratkan bibirnya ke jejak tangis Kore yang lain, "bisa juga berarti 'sang pembawa kematian', tergantung bagaimana kau membacanya. Nama itu akan membuatmu dimuliakan di dua kerajaan, tidakkah itu hebat?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sepagi ini, Hades telah menerima pesan dari Hermes, juru bicara Zeus, mengenai Kore—Persephone-nya. Hermes mengatakan bahwa Bumi mengalami kekeringan berkepanjangan akibat kesedihan Demeter yang berlarut-larut. Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh hari, banyak manusia menderita kelaparan dan penyakit berbahaya. Zeus menghendaki Kore dipulangkan secepatnya agar Demeter berkenan memulihkan keadaan penduduk Bumi yang di ambang kebinasaan. Hermes mengingatkan Hades dengan santun akan seriusnya perkara ini, meskipun ia bisa memahami perasaan Hades kepada Kore. Hermes bahkan tidak keberatan menerima tugas baru untuk sesekali mengantarkan Kore— _Persephone_ , ralatnya dengan nada canda—pada Hades ke dunia bawah.

Hades tertawa pahit, mengatakan ia tak perlu dibujuk seperti itu agar mau mengembalikan Persephone.

"Aku akan persiapkan dirinya dulu. Jemput Persephone besok pagi dan katakan pada Zeus serta Demeter bahwa putri mereka baik-baik saja."

Hermes berlalu, kalimat Hades dikuncinya rapi-rapi untuk diteruskan pada Zeus dan Demeter.

Persephone terhenyak begitu bangun dan mendengar dari Hades bahwa ia harus pulang besok.

"Secepat inikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia? Saya, saya belum ingin berpisah dengan Anda! Kalau saya berangkat besok, saya mungkin tak akan ke sini lagi..."

"Sebetulnya ada cara 'mengikat' dirimu ke istanaku, Persephone, jika kau begitu inginnya kembali. Ah, tapi lebih baik kau tidak menempuh jalan ini." Hades menggeleng.

Persephone malah jadi penasaran.

"Bagaimana caranya, Yang Mulia?"

Dan antusiasme Persephone mendesak Hades mengulurkan buah merah berbiji banyak khas kerajaannya.

"Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak datang kemari. Tahu alasan aku tidak membolehkanmu makan?" Delima di tangan Hades terbelah dua, cairan merahnya mengaliri kulit sang dewa, "Satu, karena putra Zeus yang abadi cukup kuat bertahan tanpa makanan. Dua, karena menyantap apapun dari dunia bawah akan berakibat 'terikatnya' dirimu ke kerajaan ini. Kau pergi, tetapi kau akan kembali tergantung apa dan berapa banyak makanan dari sini yang memasuki perutmu. Sebagai contoh, masing-masing biji delima ini akan 'mengikatmu' selama satu bulan."

Hades menatap Persephone, menunggu-nunggu apa keputusan gadis itu.

Satu biji dijepit Persephone di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Kemudian meluncur menuruni kerongkongan.

Satu biji lagi bernasib sama.

Ditambah satu. Satu. Satu. Dan satu lagi.

"Enam bulan dalam setahun," Persephone tersenyum sebelum membersihkan jarinya, "Ibunda pasti mengerti jika aku telah dimiliki seseorang selain dirinya."

Hades ikut tersenyum, kali ini lebih cerah. Faktanya, ia tidak akan memiliki Persephone seutuhnya, tetapi bagaimana Persephone dengan suka rela menyatakan diri sebagai miliknya jauh lebih melambungkan Hades. Diselipkannya seikal rambut Persephone ke belakang telinga agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas rupa ayu ratunya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Seharian itu, Hades dan Persephone menghabiskan waktu berdua, bahkan ke Tartarus—Persephone kini sudah sedikit lebih kuat menghadapi tekanan tempat itu. Ketika malam turun lambat, keduanya terlelap saling berhadapan. Jemari mereka bertaut longgar di bawah selimut, menampakkan keengganan berpisah tanpa egoisme mengiringi.

* * *

Esok harinya, Hermes datang tepat waktu ke dunia bawah, mengusiri kereta yang akan mengantarkan Persephone pulang ke Olympus. Salam perpisahan antara Hades dan Persephone amat singkat; segala yang ingin mereka katakan pada satu sama lain sudah tersampaikan pada malam sebelumnya. Kereta Hermes melesat cepat ke istana langit, di mana para dewa menyambut Persephone—Kore—dengan gembira, terutama Demeter. Hampir seketika, Bumi memperoleh kesuburannya kembali: gandum-gandum menguning matang, pohon-pohon kembali rimbun, rerumputan segar tumbuh menjemput embun, dan kehidupan para manusia kembali makmur.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kore."

Zeus tak pernah terlihat seriang itu saat menemui Persephone, mungkin karena Hera tidak berada di sisinya, sehingga ia bisa memperlakukan putrinya sebagaimana mestinya. Merasa diterima lagi, Persephone mengangguk hormat, senyumnya tidak pudar sedikit juga. Akan tetapi, kedatangan Zeus ini ternyata bukan tanpa maksud. Segera setelah kerumunan kawan-kawan Persephone dibubarkan, Zeus memerintahkan Demeter dan Persephone untuk mengikutinya ke ruang pengadilan. Ruangan itu mirip dengan milik Hades di dunia bawah, hanya lebih terang.

 _Apakah kesalahanku sampai dibawa ke ruangan ini?_

Persephone tidak diadili, untungnya. Ia didudukkan di salah satu kursi, sementara dua kursi lain yang setara tingginya ditempatkan Zeus di hadapan Persephone. Demeter duduk di salah satunya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan ibumu akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan sederhana mengenai dunia bawah, termasuk Hades," Raut Zeus mendadak berubah serius usai duduk, "Kau tinggal jawab dengan jujur."

"B-baik."

Demeter ikut-ikutan memasang ekspresi menginterogasi sekarang. Ia mencondongkan tubuh pada putrinya, berusaha selembut mungkin mendekati Kore-nya, lalu bertanya.

"Kore sayang... apakah Hades menyuguhimu sesuatu di sana? Ibu dan Yang Mulia Zeus merasakan kegelapan dari dunia bawah yang dilarutkan darahmu."

Tak tega berdusta pada orang tuanya sendiri, Kore mengangguk pelan. Demeter samar menggigit bibir bawahnya; ketakutan terbesarnya telah menjadi nyata. Zeus juga sama tak senangnya, tetapi ia tampak lebih tenang.

"Apa yang kausantap dan berapa banyak?"

Teringat ucapan Hades tentang makanan dan waktu 'terikat', Kore menjawab Zeus dengan 'enam biji delima', mantap, tak gentar. Memakan biji-biji itu adalah keinginannya, lagipula. Kening Zeus berkerut, Demeter menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Itu saja?"

"Iya, Ibunda. Itu saja."

Kore mengira 'itu saja' cukup melegakan hati Zeus dan Demeter, nyatanya tidak. Zeus dan Demeter malah tampak kian gelisah.

"Tidak mungkin," Zeus angkat suara, "Enam biji delima tak akan cukup untuk mengalirkan kegelapan yang sedemikian pekat. Katakan apa lagi yang kau santap, Kore."

"Tidak ada, Ayahanda. Saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Kecurigaan Zeus masih besar. Ia tahu Persephone tidak menipu, tetapi akalnya tak mampu menerima hitam pekat yang menodai cahaya anak gadisnya. Sementara Demeter merasakan ada yang berbeda dalam tubuh Persephone. Sebagai dewi kehidupan, ia lebih bisa menebak apa yang Persephone sembunyikan dibanding Zeus.

Perlahan, Demeter meletakkan tangannya pada perut bawah Persephone.

"Apakah Hades menanam benihnya di sini, Putriku?"

Zeus terbelalak; ia tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali dan sangat terpukul saat Persephone mengangguk takut-takut. Ia bangkit dengan kasar dari kursinya, alisnya bertemu tanda murka.

"Kurang ajar, Hades! Menculik anakku dan menodainya, tak akan kumaafkan!"

"Ayahanda, jangan!"

Entah dari mana datangnya keberanian Persephone untuk 'melawan' ayahnya ini. Gadis itu segera menunduk tatkala Zeus menatapnya tajam.

"Yang Mulia Hades sangat menyayangiku, Ayahanda. Tolong jangan sakiti dia," mohon Persephone, "Dia tak pernah sampai hati menyakitiku. Dia menjagaku di istananya seolah aku harta berharga untuknya. Aku mencintainya, begitu pun sebaliknya... maka aku rela kembali ke istananya enam bulan lagi, mematuhi hukum yang berlaku."

Tubuh Zeus terhempas keras ke kursi, desis frustrasi mengiringi telapaknya yang terangkat menutup mata. _Di luar kendaliku_ , Separuh gumaman Zeus tertangkap oleh Persephone. Terlihat betul ketidakrelaan Zeus melepas putrinya pada orang lain. Persephone mencoba mencari hal serupa di wajah Demeter, anehnya sang ibu yang biasanya bersikap terlalu berhati-hati kini tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Enam bulan," Zeus mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke sandaran tangan, "Berarti selama itu, Bumi akan mengalami kekeringan. Enam bulan berikutnya, baru Bumi memperoleh kesuburannya kembali. Aku bisa saja membatalkan hukum itu untuk menahanmu di sini, tetapi kau menghendaki waktumu terbagi rata, jadi aku tidak bisa mencegah. Pastikan kau pulang tepat waktu agar keseimbangan di Bumi tetap terjaga."

"Baik, Ayahanda."

Jubah putih Zeus yang agung dimainkan udara ketika ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang pengadilan. Waktu kecil dulu, bahkan mengangkat wajah untuk memandang kemegahan jubah itu, Persephone tidak berani. Pengalamannya bersama Hades membuat Persephone sedikit merasa sebanding dengan sang penguasa.

 _"_ _Nama itu akan membuatmu dimuliakan di dua kerajaan."_

"Kurasa sekarang aku harus mulai memanggilmu Yang Mulia Kore. Tidak, tidak, kau bahkan bukan lagi 'Kore' si perawan," Demeter membelai pipi Persephone penuh cinta, "Aku tak pernah merasakan perpaduan indah kehilangan sekaligus rasa senang karena kau menemukan cintamu... Mungkinkah ratu baru dunia hitam akan melupakan cahaya tempat lahirnya?"

"Tentu tidak, Ibunda, dan kau tidak perlu menggunakan 'Yang Mulia' itu. Aku masih Kore kecilmu jika berada di Olympus," Persephone mendekap Demeter demi memuaskan rindunya, "tetapi di kerajaanku yang lain, aku adalah Ratu Persephone."


	4. Chapter 4

Musim gugur. Udara mulai mendingin, warna hijau di pepohonan mulai digeser kuning. Persephone memberi salam pada kebun, matahari, awan, dan keluarganya di istana langit, lalu masuk ke keretanya yang dikusiri Hermes.

Musim gugur. Hades mengenakan jubah terbaiknya, menjalankan tugas-tugas sebagaimana biasa, tetapi dengan jantung yang berdenyut tak sabar. Di sela pekerjaannya, Hades menunggu di samping Cerberus, membiarkan hembusan kering menerpa kulitnya.

Sehelai daun keemasan mendarat di telapak Hades.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta Persephone tiba. Sehelai daun tadi melayang pergi, memahami bahwa tangan yang ia singgahi hanya patut menerima tangan lembut sang ratu.

"Saya pulang, Yang Mulia Hades."

"Selamat datang kembali, Persephone."

 **TAMAT**


End file.
